On stage drama
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: A new member is added to the cast of Kaleido Stage.  And of course that brings some drama to the stage.  Rated for a reason.


Warning: There may be a few chapters in the future where there will be themes of a sexual nature that are not meant for children. Until that point, there will be swearing and a few random acts of violence. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 1: A New Addition.

'Oh man. Oh man. Oh man.' Right now Amaya was really beginning to freak out. She was standing in the front lobby of Kaleido Stage. In just five minutes she is supposed to be auditioning on stage, and boy was she nervus.

She brushed her brown bangs out of her eyes, and looked down at her watch. 'Oh man, three minutes.' Just then, there was a tap on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw a tall man, with spiky hair, theat she recognized as Kalos. The owner of Kaleido Stage.

"Miss Sumi I take it?" he asked extending his hand to her.

Smiling she said, "Yes. How are you?" Adjusting the gym bag on her shoulder, she reached out to connect hands with the older man.

"I'm fine. This way please." Placing his hand on her back, he lead her to the main stage.

When they entered the giant auditorium, Amaya saw several of the cast and crew members running around. Some were rehearsing, while others were doing little things like looking over the set design.

The two walked down the aisle and as they neared the stage, the young girl noticed that several people started to look at her. Kalos hopped up onto the stage and then leaned down to give her a hand up. Taking the offered hand, she leaped onto the stage, and landed next to the spiky haired man.

"Am I going to be auditioning in front of all these people?" she leaned in and asked, only getting a smile as a response.

"Everyone." Kalos said, efficiently getting everyone in the rooms attention. "This is Miss Sumi. She is the newest member of Kaleido Stage, and I would appreciate it if you all did your best to make her feel at home."With that said, he turned and began walking away.

"Um hi. I'll be right back." Amaya said as she began to chased after Kalos. "Um I think there may have been a mistake." Stumbling a little, she followed him down the stairs and off the stage. "I haven't auditioned yet. That's what I am here for today. To audition."

It wasn't until they reached the main lobby again that Kalos stopped. "Miss Sumi, I assure you there is no mistake. You are now a permanent member of our cast. I expect you to be ready to start practicing in a week."

Still a little confused, she watched as the older man turned and walked away, before turning herself around, and making her way back towards the stage.

Once back on stage, she was met with the eyes of the entire cast and crew starring at her. Still a little nervus, she smiled and waved. It wasn't long, however, until an energetic girl with pink hair ran over to say hi.

"My name's Sora." she began, and then started to introduce the rest of the cast members. "That's Anna and Mia. Oh, and over there, that's May. She's kind of hard to get along with at first, but you'll get used to her."

It was then, that the girl known as Sora saw a young man coming their way. "Hi Ken. This is Ken by the way. He's the physical trainer at the school, and he works back stage."

"Um, Sora. Leon said that he wants you to get back to practice. It was nice meeting you." and with that Ken turned around and walked away.

Giving a goofy smile, the pink haired girl turned around and ran off, leaving Ayama with Anna and Mia. "So..." she said, rocking back and forth on her heals.

Noticing the other girls unease, Anna smiled and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulders. "C'mon," she said. "Let's leave these stiffs to practice." With that, the girl with purple hair lead her out of the auditorium, with the orange haired girl following close behind.

"So," Mia said once they found a table outside. "You must have had a really good audition For Kalos to introduce you to us all like that."

"Actually I didn't audition." she said with a shrug. "That's what I came here to do today."

Seeing a hand move to place a water bottle in front of her, she noticed that Anna had returned. "Then you must have done something that really impressed the boss. He seemed really pleased when he told everyone that you were arriving today."

"Really?" she asked, taking a sip of water. "That's weird, cause I've never met him before today."

"Oh my. Is that you?" Mia asked.

With a puzzled look, Ayama turned to look at the screen of the tv that was behind her. On the screen was the image of her, flying through the air, from trapeze to trapeze, with music in the background. She immediately turned away from the screen and went back to drinking from her bottle, a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

"You've been on tv?" Anna asked. That's really cool. "That's probably how Kalos found out about you."

After that little incident, the three girls sat around and talked about different things. When everyone began to walk out of the auditorium, signaling the end of the days practice, Ayama stood up. "Well it's been a blast, but I've got to get going. I have to catch a plain. Don't worry though because I'll be back in a week." And with that said she turned and left the two girls sitting there.

A/N: Yeah I know it's a little rushed and jumpy, but the next chapter will be better. Promise. Ja ne.


End file.
